Tajemnica lwiej grzywy
}} Dziwnie się złożyło, że najzawilszy i najniezwyklejszy problemat nasunął mi się do rozwiązania już po mem usunięciu się z życia publicznego i że nieszukany, niepytany, przyszedł sam pod moje drzwi. Stało się to, kiedym już zainstalował się w mojej małej posiadłości w Lussex i kiedym się już całkowicie oddał najistotniejszemu współżyciu z przyrodą, do którego wzdychałem w ciągu długich lat, spędzonych w ponurym Londynie. W tym okresie mego życia poczciwy Watson niemal zupełnie znikł mi z oczu. Dorywcza wizyta w święto — to już było dużo. Muszę wobec tego wystąpić w roli własnego swego kronikarza, Ach, gdybyż to on był ze mną, cóżby potrafił zrobić z tak niezwykłego zdarzenia i z mego triumfu nad przeciwnościami! Jednakże niema rady, muszę opowiedzieć, co do mnie należy w najzwyczajniejszy sposób, starając się uwydatnić w słowach każdy etap na tej trudnej drodze, która doprowadziła mnie do rozwiązania tajemnicy „lwiej grzywy“. Willa moja leży na południowem zboczu Dawus, i mam z niej rozległy widok na La Manche. W tem miejscu wybrzeże stanowią wyłącznie skały wapienne, z których można zejść wdół, do morza, jedynie wąską, długą, krętą ścieżyną, ogromnie stromą i śliską. Na samym dole znajduje się kamienista stu-jardowa plaża. Piękna ta zatoka ciągnie się na wiele mil w obu kierunkach, a w jednym jej punkcie widnieje przystań i miasteczko Fulworth. Dom mój jest odosobniony. Ja, moja stara gospodyni i pszczoły wystarczamy sobie zupełnie. O pół kilometra dalej znajduje się znany zakład naukowy Harolda Stackhursta, zwany: „The Gabies“, w którym kilkudziesięciu młodych chłopców przygotowuje się do różnych zawodów pod kierunkiem kilku nauczycieli. Stackhurst ongiś był sam za dawnych dobrych czasów sławnym wioślarzem i doskonałym uczniem. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, kiedym się osiedlił na wybrzeżu, i z nim jedynym byłem w takich stosunkach, że zachodziliśmy od czasu do czasu bez zaproszenia. Przy końcu lipca 1907 r. przez długi czas trwała serja pięknych pogód. Trudno było siedzieć w domu i pracować. Pewnego dnia począłem więc schodzić krętą dróżką wdół, do wybrzeża. Nagle ktoś na mnie zawołał, i ujrzałem Harolda Stackhurst’a, który machał mi na powitanie ręką. — Co za ranek, panie Holmes! Myślałem właśnie, że spotkam pana na spacerze. — Ma pan zamiar pływać, jak widzę. — A, stare pańskie sztuczki — zaśmiał się, klepiąc swą odstającą kieszeń. — Tak. Macpherson poszedł wcześniej, spotkamy go zapewne na dole. Fitzray Macpherson był nauczycielem, człowiekiem młodym i sympatycznym, który miał zagrożone serce po ataku ostrego reumatyzmu. Zresztą, zbudowany był atletycznie i celował w różnych sportach, które nie wymagały nadmiernego fizycznego wysiłku. Latem i zimą namiętnie uprawiał pływanie, a że ja sam pływam chętnie, spotykaliśmy się często nad morzem. W tejże chwili ujrzeliśmy go właśnie. Głowa jego wychylała się z za skały, gdzie kończyła się ścieżka. Potem pojawiła się cała jego postać, zataczająca się, jakby był pijany. W następnym momencie wzniósł obie ręce wgórę, krzyknął straszliwie i padł na twarz. Stackhurst i ja rzuciliśmy się naprzód i czem prędzej przewróciliśmy go na plecy. Był niewątpliwie bliski zgonu. Przewrócone okropnie białka i przeraźliwie blade policzki były dostatecznie wymowne. Ostatni błysk życia przebiegł mu po twarzy, i wymówił z jękiem kilka słów. Były tak niewyraźne, że udało mi się zrozumieć tylko dwa ostatnie: „lwia grzywa“. Było to niewytłumaczone i niezrozumiałe, lecz słyszałem te słowa wyraźnie. Nagle nieszczęśliwiec uniósł się napół, wyciągnął ręce i padł nawznak. Był martwy. Mój towarzysz stał skamieniały z przerażenia, lecz ja, jak to sobie łatwo wyobrazić, miałem całkowite poczucie powagi sytuacji. Jasne, że wypadek był niezwykły. Zmarły miał na sobie tylko kostjum i płaszcz kąpielowy oraz płócienne pantofle. Płaszcz zesunął mu się z ramion, obnażając plecy. Spojrzeliśmy na nie ze zdumieniem. Były bowiem całe pokryte ciemno-czerwonemi smugami, jakby go ktoś w straszliwy sposób zbiczował dyscypliną z cienkiego drutu. Bat, który mu wymierzył tę niepojętą karę, był najwidoczniej bardzo giętki, gdyż krwawe smugi sięgały aż poza ramiona i boki. Zmarłemu zastygła na podbródku krew, w przedśmiertnych mękach zagryzł, widać, spazmatycznie dolną wargę. Straszliwy skurcz jego twarzy świadczył, jak okropną była agonja. Klęczałem nad ciałem, a Stackhurst stał opodal, gdy nagle długi cień padł między nas, i ujrzeliśmy Jana Murdocha. Murdoch, wysoki, ciemny, chudy człowiek, ponury i samotny, nie przyjaźnił się z nikim. Był nauczycielem matematyki w zakładzie Stackhursta. Zdawało się, że przebywa on zawsze w wyższych, abstrakcyjnych strefach, nieczuły i głuchy na wypadki codziennego życia. Przez uczniów uważany był za dziwaka i byłby się może stał ich pośmiewiskiem, gdyby nie coś cudzoziemskiego, co przeglądało nietylko z jego czarnych jak węgiel oczu i smagłej twarzy, lecz i z nagłych wybuchów pasji, które świadczyły o charakterze raczej drapieżnym. Pewnego dnia, zniecierpliwiony ciągłem ujadaniem pieska, należącego do Macphersona, złapał biedne stworzenie i wyrzucił je poprostu przez okno, za co niewątpliwie Stackhurst byłby mu udzielił dymisji, gdyby nie to, że był to pierwszorzędny nauczyciel. Ten to dziwny, skomplikowany człowiek stanął między nami. Zdawał się być szczerze przejęty widokiem, jaki miał przed oczyma, choć zapewne incydent z psem nie wpłynął na zacieśnienie stosunków między nim i zabitym. — Biedny chłopak! Biedny chłopak! W czem mogę być pomocny? Co mam zrobić? — Czy pan był z nim razem? Czy może pan opowiedzieć, jak to się stało? — Nie, nie. Spóźniłem się tego ranka. Nie byłem jeszcze wcale nad morzem. Przychodzę prosto z „The Gables“. Co mam robić? — Może pan zawiadomić posterunek policyjny w Fulworth. Niech pan tam dokładnie wszystko opowie. Murdoch bez słowa obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, a Stackhurst, zgnębiony tą tragedją, został przy ciele. Ja zaś usiłowałem zdać sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego. Najpierwszą moją troską było, kto znajduje się na plaży. Ze ścieżki, na której stałem, widziałem całą zatoczkę. Była kompletnie pusta. Zaspokoiwszy w tym względzie swoją ciekawość, począłem schodzić wdół. Widniały na niej jedne tylko ślady. Nikt więcej nie schodził tego dnia do zatoczki. Kiedym wreszcie powrócił do trupa, ujrzałem, że zebrała się koło niego grupka przechodniów. Stackhurst był tam, oczywiście, ciągle jeszcze, i akurat nadszedł Jan Murdoch z Andersonem, miejscowym policjantem. Ten przesłuchał każdego z nas pokolei, spisał protokół i wreszcie odprowadził mnie na stronę. — Byłbym szczęśliwy z pańskiej pomocy, panie Holmes. To jest za duża sprawa jak na mnie, a słyszałem od niejednego, że pan to jest pierwsza klasa na takie rzeczy. Poradziłem mu, aby posłał natychmiast po swego zwierzchnika oraz po doktora, a przedewszystkiem — aby nie pozwolił nikomu ruszać trupa, ani nawet zbliżać się doń. Jednocześnie przeszukałem kieszenie zmarłego. Znalazłem tam rękawiczkę, scyzoryk i kawałek papieru, który podałem policjantowi. Na karteczce tej było napisane: „Będę na umówionem miejscu, bądź pewny. Maudie“. Wyglądało to na sprawę miłosną. Włożyliśmy wszystko zpowrotem do kieszeni zmarłego, i ponieważ nie miałem tam więcej nic do roboty, wróciłem do domu. Stackhurst zaszedł do mnie w dwie godziny później i oznajmił, że ciało przeniesiono do „The Gables“, skąd będzie prowadzone śledztwo. Przyniósł ważne nowiny. Badania całej okolicy i grot w skałach nie dały żadnego wyniku. Natomiast przejrzał on papiery, pozostałe po Macphersonie, i znalazł wśród nich zażyłą korespondencją z niejaką panną Maud Bellamy z Fulworth’u. — Policja zabrała te listy — wyjaśnił Stackhurst — dlategom ich nie przyniósł. Ale niema wątpliwości, że to poważna sprawa miłosna. Nie widzę przyczyny, dla której nie dałoby się to powiązać z okropnem wydarzeniem, tem bardziej, że ta dziewczyna wyznaczała mu schadzki. — Ale chyba nie na plaży, na którą wszyscy uczęszczali... — Tak się złożyło, że nikt z uczniów nie był z Macphersonem. — Czy to się aby tak złożyło? Stackhurst podniósł brwi. — Jan Murdoch zatrzymał ich podobno, zależało mu na przerobieniu jakiegoś matematycznego przykładu jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Biedny człowiek, okropnie go ta cała sprawa przygnębiła. — A przecież nie byli przyjaciółmi. — Tak, od pewnego czasu. Ale przed rokiem Murdoch był tak bliski Macphersonowi, jak to tylko było możliwe. Nie jest on zbyt wylany z natury. — Tak, rozumiem. Zdaje mi się, że mi pan mówił niegdyś o ich kłótni z powodu psa. — Nie trwała długo. — Ale pozostało zapewne jakieś nieprzychylne uczucie. — Nie, nie. Jestem pewien, ze byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. — Tak. Wobec tego musimy zbadać sprawę tej panny. Zna ją pan? — Wszyscy ją znają. To jest miejscowa piękność, prawdziwa piękność, panie Holmes, która wszędzie zwróciłaby na siebie uwagę. Wiedziałem, ze Macphersona ciągnie do niej, ale nie przypuszczałem, że udało mu się zajść tak daleko, jak na to wskazują listy. — Kto ona jest? — Jest to córka starego Tomasza Bellamy, do którego należą wszystkie łodzie i łazienki Fulworth’u. Był to ongiś rybak, ale teraz jest człowiekiem zamożnym. Prowadzi swoje interesa razem z synem Wiliamem. — Możebyśmy poszli do Fulworth i zobaczyli się z nimi? — Ale pod jakim pretekstem? — O, znajdziemy pretekst z łatwością. Ostatecznie Macpherson nie odebrał sam sobie życia w tak okropny sposób. Ludzka ręka trzymała ten bat, jeżeli to naprawdę bat tak go poranił. Koło znajomych biedaka było zapewne ograniczone w tej pustawej okolicy. Musimy je dokładnie zbadać, a wkońcu zrozumiemy motyw zbrodni, który nas może doprowadzi do zbrodniarza. Spacer pomiędzy wzgórzami, pachnącemi tymiankiem, byłby niezwykle przyjemny, gdyby myśli nasze nie były zatrute wspomnieniem tragedji. Miasteczko Fulworth leży na wzgórzu, zataczającem półkole dokoła zatoki. Obok staroświeckich domów powstały tam już i nowe budynki. Do jednego z nich skierowaliśmy swe kroki. — To jest dom Bellamy’ego. Niezły, jak na człowieka, który zaczął z niczego. Ale na Boga, patrz pan! Furtka domu starego rybaka otworzyła się, i wyszedł przez nią mężczyzna. Nie mogła omylić jego chuda, ponura twarz. Był to Jan Murdoch, nauczyciel matematyki. Po chwili stanęliśmy oko w oko na drodze. — Hallo! — zawołał Stackhurst. Nauczyciel ukłonił się, zerknął ku nam swem dziwnem spojrzeniem i chciał przejść, ale jego zwierzchnik go zatrzymał. — Co pan tu robił? — zapytał. Twarz Murdocha spłonęła od gniewu. — Jestem pańskim podwładnym — odrzekł ale tylko u pana w domu. Nie mam obowiązku zdawać panu sprawy z moich prywatnych czynności. Nerwy Stackhursta były napięte do ostateczności. W innym wypadku byłby cierpliwy. Tym razem jednakże dał ujście swemu podnieceniu. — W obecnych okolicznościach pańska odpowiedź, panie Murdoch, jest impertynencją. — Pańskie pytanie możnaby nazwać podobnie. — Nie po raz pierwszy już obserwuje pański całkowity brak subordynacji. Ten raz będzie ostatni. Zechce pan łaskawie wszystko przygotować do swego wyjazdu. — Miałem właśnie zamiar to uczynić. Dzisiaj straciłem jedyną osobę, która czyniła pobyt w „The Gables“ znośnym. To mówiąc, odszedł. Stackhurst patrzał za nim z gniewem, powtarzając: — No i czy nie jest to niemożliwy, nieznośny człowiek? Co zaś mnie uderzyło w tem wszystkiem, to fakt, że Jan Murdoch skorzystał z pierwszej sposobności, aby opuścić miejsce zbrodni. Podejrzenia zrazu mętne i mgliste poczęły kształtować się w moim umyśle. Może wizyta u Bellamy’ch rzuci jakie światło na całą tę sprawę. Stackhurst opanował się, weszliśmy do domu. Mr. Bellamy okazał się człowiekiem w średnim wieku z płomiennie rudą brodą. Charakter zdawał się mieć zapalny, a twarz jego była równie czerwona, jak broda. — Mój syn — powiedział, wskazując na dorodnego młodzieńca, który stał w kącie — mój syn, i ja uważaliśmy, że zalecanki Macphersona do Maud są dla niej obrażające. Nie, panie, słowo „małżeństwo“ nie było wymówione, a jeżeli tam były jakie listy i spotkania, to żaden z nas tego nie pochwalał. Moja córka nie ma matki, i my jesteśmy jedynymi jej opiekunami. Jesteśmy zdecydowani... Ale słowa zamarły mu na ustach, gdy do pokoju weszła córka we własnej osobie. Nie było to puste gadanie, że mogła ona przyciągnąć uwagą powszechną w każdem środowisku. Kto mógłby sobie wyobrazić, że taki kwiat zakwitnie pod tym dachem i w tej atmosferze! Jestem dość nieczuły na wdzięki kobiece, gdyż umysł rządzi u mnie zawsze sercem, ale patrząc na jej delikatną i doskonałą twarzyczką, pokrytą lekkim rumieńcem, zrozumiałem, że żaden młody człowiek nie mógł jej minąć obojętnie. Taka była dziewczyna, która, otworzywszy drzwi, stanęła uważna i spokojna przed Stackhurstem. — Słyszałam, że Fitzray umarł — rzekła. — Niech pan mi śmiało opowie wszystkie szczegóły. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego moją siostrę mieszają do tej sprawy — zamruczał brat. Siostra spojrzała nań ostro i dumnie. — To mnie dotyczy, Wiliamie. Bądź łaskaw pozostawić mnie w spokoju. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa popełniono tu zbrodnię. Jeżeli mogę dopomóc do wykrycia sprawcy, to będzie to ostatnia rzecz, którą mogę zrobić dla tego, który odszedł. Wysłuchała krótkiego opowiadania mego towarzysza ze skupioną uwagą, która wykazywała, że prócz piękności posiada silny charakter. Maud Bellamy została mi w pamięci, jako jedna z najdoskonalszych i najciekawszych kobiet. Okazało się, że zna mnie z widzenia, gdyż zwracając się do mnie, rzekła: — Panie Holmes, niech pan dopomoże sprawiedliwości! Będzie pan miał zawsze moją sympatję i współdziałanie, kimkolwiek oni są. Zdawało mi się, że mówiąc, spojrzała nieufnie na brata i ojca. — Dziękuję pani — odrzekłem — cenię bardzo instynkt kobiecy w takich sprawach. Ale pani powiedziała „oni“. Myśli pani, że zbrodniarzy było kilku? — Macpherson był za silny, aby mu dała radę jedna osoba. Czy mogę z panem zamienić kilka słów na osobności? — Mówię ci, Maud, nie mieszaj się do nie swoich rzeczy — krzyknął z gniewem ojciec. Spojrzała na mnie błagalnie: — Co mam robić? — Wszyscy wiedzą już o wypadku, tak, że nie zdaje mi się niedogodnem, abyśmy mówili otwarcie o tem tutaj — odrzekłem. — Wolałbym też rozmowę na osobności, ale skoro ojciec pani sobie tego nie życzy, musimy być posłuszni. Powiedziałem o kartce, którą znalazłem w kieszeni zmarłego. — Będzie ona grała rolą przy śledztwie. Czy mogę prosić panią o przelanie światła na tę sprawę? — Nie widzę powodu do tajemnic. Byliśmy zaręczeni, ale kryliśmy się ze względu na wuja Fitzray’a, który jest bardzo stary i byłby go wydziedziczył za małżeństwo wbrew jego woli. Oto cała prawda. — Mogłaś nam o tem powiedzieć — zamruczał stary Bellamy. — Zrobiłabym tak, ojcze, gdybyś okazywał więcej przychylności. Co się zaś tyczy kartki, była ona odpowiedzią na to. Pokazała mi krótki liścik, który opiewał: „Najdroższa, w środę na zwykłem miejscu na plaży po zachodzie słońca. Tylko wtedy będę mógł się zwolnić. F. M“. — Dziś jest środa. Miałam zamiar spotkać się z nim dziś wieczorem. Oglądałem list. — Jak pani go dostała? Nie przyszedł pocztą. — Na to pytanie wolałabym nie odpowiadać. Niema to zresztą nic wspólnego z całą sprawą. Dodała przytem, że nie przypuszcza, aby jej narzeczony miał jakiego wroga; posiadał zato zawsze gorących zwolenników. — Pozwoli pani, że zapytam, czy pan Jan Murdoch do nich należał? Zaczerwieniła się i zmieszała. — Był czas, kiedy tak myślałam. Ale to się zmieniło, kiedy dowiedział się on o moim stosunku do Fitzray’a. Cień, który otaczał tego dziwnego człowieka, wydał mi się gęściejszy. Dokumenty jego muszą być zbadane, a mieszkanie zrewidowanie. W umyśle Stackhursta formowały się podobne podejrzenia. Upłynął tydzień. Śledztwo nie rzuciło żadnego światła na sprawę i zostało odłożone do czasu zebrania dalszych materjałów. Stackhurst sam przeszukał pokoje Murdocha, ale bez rezultatu. Co do mnie, zbadałem całą sprawę i nie wyciągnąłem żadnych wniosków. W całej kronice mojego życia czytelnik nie znajdzie wypadku, abym się czuł tak kompletnie bezsilny. Nawet wyobraźnia nie wskazywała mi żadnego rozwiązania tej tajemnicy. Wtedy właśnie zdarzył się wypadek z psem. Oczywiście, moja gospodyni przyniosła mi pierwszą nowinę. — Opowiadają, proszę pana, o psie pana Macphersona... Nie mam zwyczaju podtrzymywać tego rodzaju rozmów, ale te słowa zwróciły moją uwagę. — Co mówią? — Że zdechł, proszę łaski pana. Zdechł z tęsknoty. — Kto wam to powiedział? — Ależ wszyscy o tem mówią. Nie jadł już od tygodnia. A dzisiaj dwóch paniczów z „The Gables“ znalazło go na plaży, w tem samem miejscu, gdzie zginął jego pan. — W tem samem miejscu? Słowa te utkwiły mi w pamięci. W moim mózgu zrodziło się przeświadczenie, że zagadka jest wciąż jeszcze żywotna. To, że pies zdechł, leżało w pięknej kochającej psiej naturze. Ale „na tem samem miejscu“? Czemu ta plaża była dlań tak fatalna? Możliwe, że i zwierzę poświęcono dla jakiejś tajemniczej zemsty? Nagle nowe przypuszczenie przyszło mi do głowy. Po kilku minutach byłem już w „The Gables“ i znalazłem Stackhursta w jego gabinecie. Na moją prośbę posłał po dwóch uczniów, którzy znaleźli psa. — Tak, leżał na tym samym występie skalnym — oznajmili. — Szedł widocznie śladami swego pana. Z „The Gables“ poszedłem wprost do zatoki. Widziałem ślady psa na piasku. Słońce zachodziło. Stałem długo, rozmyślając głęboko, czując, że jest tu coś, co muszę rozwiązać. Wreszcie zawróciłem i poszedłem wolno do domu. Doszedłem właśnie do szczytu skały, kiedy nagle zrozumiałem. Jak błyskawica przyszła mi na myśl rzecz, której poszukiwałem napróżno dotychczas. Czułem cały czas, że jest w tem wszystkiem coś, co należy wziąć pod uwagę. Było to jeszcze ciągle niezrozumiałe, ale wiedziałem nareszcie, co mam wyjaśnić. Potworne, niewiarogodne, ale ostatecznie — możliwe. Udałem się natychmiast do bibljoteki. Tam grzebałem się przez godzinę. Wreszcie znalazłem mały, potrzebny mi tomik. Przewróciłem żywo stronicę. Tak, było tak, jak myślałem. Mózg mój począł pracować nad tem, co miałem do czynienia następnego dnia. Ale te rozmyślania przerwano mi nagle. Do pokoju mego wszedł inspektor Bardle i spojrzał na mnie niespokojnym wzrokiem. — Znam pańskie olbrzymie doświadczenie — rzekł. — Oczywiście, to, co powiem, pozostanie między nami. Prawdziwego ćwieka zabiła mi w głowę ta sprawa Macphersona. Chodzi o to: mam, czy nie mam kogoś aresztować? — Czy chodzi o Jana Murdocha. — Tak, nic dziwnego, że pan odrazu zgadł, o co chodzi. Jego dziwne zachowanie jest obciążające. — Co pan ma przeciw niemu? Inspektor wytoczył przede mną wszystkie podejrzenia, które i mnie uprzednio przez myśl przeszły. — Niech pan tylko zważy — odrzekłem — Murdoch może z łatwością wykazać swoje alibi w czasie popełnienia zbrodni. Był ciągle z uczniami. Dalej jest niemożliwe, aby mógł on obić w ten sposób mężczyznę co najmniej tak silnego, jak on sam. Gra też rolę kwestja narzędzia, którem zadano rany. — Cóż to może być innego, jak bat? — Czy pan przyjrzał się uważnie śladom? — Tak. I ja, i doktór. — Ja mam inny sposób badania — powiedziałem, pokazując mu kilkakrotnie powiększoną fotografję. — Niech pan się przyjrzy. Czy nie zauważa pan nic ciekawego? — Nie powiem. — Pręgi nie są równomierne. Miejscami krew jest jakby wyciśnięta i tylko kropelka zakrzepła znaczy rankę. Co to oznacza? — Czy pan ma jakieś podejrzenie? — Może. Sądzę, że te ślady naprowadzą nas na ślad mordercy. — Wie pan — zauważył policjant — miejscami to wygląda, jak węzły sieci. — Albo jak węzełki na dyscyplinie, prawda? — Widzę, że pan jest na tropie. — Prócz tych szczególnych śladów mamy jeszcze ostatnie słowa zmarłego: „Lwia grzywa“. Areszt wydaje mi się przedwczesny. — Kiedy pan będzie mógł wyjawić mi swoje przypuszczenia? — Za godzinę. Może wcześniej. Inspektor spojrzał na mnie z powątpiewaniem. Nagle drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z trzaskiem i wpadł przez nie Jan Murdoch, blady, rozczochrany, z ubraniem w dzikim nieładzie, słaniając się, czepiając mebli. — Pić, pić! — wyszeptał i padł, jęcząc, na sofę. Nie był zresztą sam. Za nim wpadł Stackhurst napół przytomny. — Tak, tak, pić! — zawołał. — On wydaje ostatnie tchnienie. Ledwo dotaszczyłem go tutaj. Prędzej! Jego stosunek do nauczyciela zmienił się do niepoznania. Podpierał jego głowę i zdejmował ostrożnie kurtkę z jego ramion. — Na miłość boską — krzyczał — oliwy, opjum, morfiny! Trzeba mu ulżyć w tej okropnej agonji. Inspektor i ja krzyknęliśmy, ujrzawszy plecy Murdocha. Widniały na nich te same krwawe smugi, co na plecach Macphersona. Męka była najwidoczniej nieludzka i nie ograniczała się do samych pleców, gdyż oddech nieszczęśnika słabł, twarz czerniała, a ręce przyciskały serce. Był bliski zgonu. Ratowaliśmy go wszelkiemi sposobami i osiągnęliśmy to, że półżywy jeszcze, ale mniej cierpiący, zasnął pokrzepiającym snem. Stackhurst zwrócił się do mnie. — Boże, panie Holmes, co to ma znaczyć? — Gdzie go pan znalazł? — Na dole, nad morzem. Tam, gdzie i Macphersona. Usłyszałem zdala jego krzyk. Zataczał się jak pijany. Na miłość boską, panie Holmes, niech pan zdejmie przekleństwo z tego miejsca, bo życie staje się niemożliwe. Czy pan nic na to nie może poradzić? — Zdaje się, że mogę, panie Stackhurst. Niech pan pójdzie ze mną. I pan, panie inspektorze. Może uda nam się oddać panu mordercę do rąk... Zeszliśmy na wybrzeże. Podszedłem do samej wody, gdzie widniało trochę rozrzuconego ubrania. Było tam dość płytko. Patrzałem pilnie w głąb, aż znalazłem, czego szukałem. — Cyanea — zawołałem — cyanea! Czyli „lwia grzywa“. Dziwny przedmiot, a raczej stworzenie, na które patrzałem, rzeczywiście przypominało nieco rozwietrzoną lwią grzywę. Przyczepione było do skały na jakie trzy stopy pod wodą, pęk jakby wibrujących, pulsujących włosów. — Zrobimy z tem koniec, śmierć zabójcy — zawołałem. Niech mi pan pomoże, panie Stackhurst. Podnieśliśmy wspólnemi siłami ciężki kamień i rzuciliśmy go z rozmachem do wody. Na powierzchni ukazała się jakby oliwa. Potwór został zniszczony. — Doskonale, panie Holmes, to mi się podoba — zawołał inspektor. — Ale co to była za stwora? Znam tutejsze wody i nigdy nic podobnego nie widziałem. — Przyniósł ją zapewne jakiś prąd południowy — odrzekłem. — Chodźcie ze mną do domu, to wam wyjaśnię. Kiedyśmy powrócili, Murdoch czuł się o wiele lepiej. — Oto książka — rzekłem, wskazując moim gościom mały tomik, którego szukałem tegoż dnia w bibljotece. — Znajdziecie tu dokładny opis Cyanei Capillaty, jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych stworów mórz południowych. Czasem jaki ciepły prąd przynosi ją aż na północ. Zdarza się to rzadko. Przeczytałem o tem dziś rano. Wytłumaczyła mi ta książka całą tajemnicę śmierci biednego Macphersona. — I uniewinniła mnie jednocześnie — dodał Murdoch z gorzkim uśmiechem. — Nie oskarżam was, bo wasze podejrzenia były bardzo naturalne. Wiem, że jedynym sposobem oczyszczenia się było dla mnie przejść samemu przez mękę mego przyjaciela. — Nie, panie Murdoch. Byłem już na tropie. Słowa Macphersona o „lwiej grzywie“ nie wychodziły mi z pamięci. Ale dopiero po pewnym czasie zrozumiałem, że tę lwią grzywę musiał on widzieć w wodzie. Namiętnie czytam różne książki. Przypomniało mi się, że już raz spotkałem „lwią grzywę”... Należało to wszystko tylko powiązać. — Ale to nadzwyczajne! Tak szybko pan się zorjentował! — Nie, nie. Byłem powolny, niedołężny, karygodnie powolny. Może dlatego, że miałem dotychczas zawsze tylko do czynienia z ludźmi. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe Category:Public domain w Polsce